Karena Aku Bukan Dia
by ocana
Summary: Hidup untuk cinta, atau cinta untuk hidup. Akashi tidak akan memilih keduanya. Karena Akashi, telah memilih hidupnya sendiri-/ "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan-" / "Kouki" / BL /YAOI /Mature content/ Chapter 3 Is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Karena Aku Bukan Dia**

 _Story by ocana_

 _Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Rated : M (Mature content)_

 _Genre : Angsty, romance_

 _Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou – Furihata Kouki_

* * *

 _ **-I told u before about the content, so if u don't really like this fuckin story my apologize and please go away-**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lelaki dengan surai sewarna tanah itu bergerak gelisah. Ya, tentu siapapun akan berpikiran hal yang sama ketika melihat pemuda dengan tinggi tak mencapai 170 centi itu kini tengah bergetar sembari melirikan kedua bola mata lebar dengan iris sekecil biji semangka miliknya tanpa focus yang berarti. Berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang kini hanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki dengan helaian surai magenta miliknya, yang kini menatapnya dengan aura determinasi yang begitu kuat. Siapapun itu pasti akan bergetar jika berhadapan langsung dengannya, terlebih pemuda seperti Furihata Kouki yang jelas-jelas sangat mudah sekali ditekan dan dilucuti keberaniannya. Kouki berinhalasi sekali lagi, dan kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Menekan segala kepengecutannya untuk sekali ini saja, demi menatap objek di hadapannya. Objek yang telah lama bergulir di pikirannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu kurang dari sebulan yang lalu-saat pertandingan _final winter-cup_ , objek yang telah merebut seluruh atensinya akhir-akhir ini. Objek yang telah membuatnya kehilangan sedikit akal sehat miliknya, dan membuatnya berakhir membawa sang kapten Rakuzan yang kebetulan tengah datang ke Seirin untuk mengunjungi salah satu sahabat karibnya. Meminta kesediaan waktunya dengan suara tergagap, menimbulkan beberapa tatapan menilai dan _curious_ dari teman-temannya. Peduli setan dengan itu semua, ia pikir jika tidak sekarang maka hal yang selama ini dia pendam hanya akan menjadi beban bagi dirinya sendiri dan juga tim basket Seirin. Biarlah jika ia akan sakit setelahnya, toh dengan demikian tidak akan ada lagi rasa ingin tahu dan rasa penyesalan. Karena ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu rasa sakit akan penolakan tersebut akan hilang, dan dia bisa menjalani hidupnya yang normal seperti biasa lagi. Menganggap semua yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya bagaikan sebuah buku, dan ketika ada salah satu lembar yang rusak atau kotor ia hanya perlu merobeknya dan menggantinya dengan hal baru di lembar berikutnya. Meski terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dirobek dan dibuang begitu saja.

Dan ketika ia sadar mengenai alasan mengapa ia berada disini, sekarang, di belakang _gym_ tempat biasa timnya dan dirinya sendiri berlatih. Suara decitan sepatu dan debum bola basket menandakan bahwa seluruh rekan timnnya masih berlatih didalam sana. Semburat merah jingga samar terlihat menyinari kawasan SMA Seirin, seolah memberi salam perpisahan pada mereka yang sadar bahwa tugas sang mentari telah selesai untuk hari ini. Dan Furihata cukup sadar bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak punya lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk dirinya. Lamat -lamat Furihata Kouki memberanikan diri untuk menatap objek-berupa pemuda bersurai magenta dengan kulit putih bersih bertolak belakang dengan nya yang berkulit _tan_.

"A-Akashi _-san s-suki da,_ maukah kau m-menjadi ke-kekasihku?"

Kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan pemuda surai coklat itu terlampau cepat dan frasanya benar-benar kacau, jika saja Akashi bukan seorang dengan kecerdasan dan refleks diatas rata-rata pastilah kata-kata yang dengan susah payah dilontarkan pemuda beriris mungil itu hanyalah akan menjadi angin lalu yang tidak akan pernah sang kaisar Rakuzan tanggapi. Dan seorang Furihata Kouki menyadari kesalahannya, yakin bahwa setelah ini Akashi akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Ia sangat yakin sampai ketika sang _emperor_ yang beberapa centi sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya memegang dagunya dan mendongakan wajahnya, detak jantungya bertalu lebih keras ketika sepasang mata heterokrom Akashi menatap dalam pada manik cokelat mungil miliknya.

"Baiklah"

Pernyataan dengan suara rendah dan dalam milik Akashi entah mengapa membuat nyali Furihata menciut. Bukankah seharusnya pernyataan tadi membuat Furihata senang, tapi kenapa-

"Tapi-" Akashi menggantungkan kata-katanya, mencengkram lebih erat dagu Furihata, pemuda itu ingin memprotes tapi ia merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat , terlebih aura determinative yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda magenta. Ia terlalu takut, terlalu pengecut.

"Ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi, ya atau tidak"

Dari balik mata yang menyorotkan rasa takut, Furihata jelas tahu Akashi tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"S-syarat seperti apa?"Suara Furihata hampir terdengar seperti tercekik, Akashi dan tekanannya benar-benar membuat Furihata Kouki terlihat seperti seorang yang ter- _bully_.

"Melakukan _sex_ denganku. Jika mau, kau akan kuijinkan bersama denganku selama yang kau mau. " Perkataan yang terlontar dari Akashi benar-benar membuat Furihata terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kalangan atas seperti Akashi mengatakan hal kotor seperti itu.

"Bersama denganku seperti kekasih umumnya, berkencan, menonton cinema, _dinner_ dan apapun yang kau inginkan. Semua pengeluaran, kupastikan kau tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun ketika bersamaku." Ujar Akashi ringan. Seolah _topic_ yang kini tengah ia bicarakan adalah hal ringan yang biasa ia diskusikan bersama teman-temannya.

Menghabiskan waku bersama Akashi? Orang yang dicintainya. Kemungkinan terakhir mengisi pikiran Furihata yang sejenak lalu kosong. Furihata mengigit bibirnya menahan agar senyumannya tidak lolos, ia merasa malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berpikir bahwa ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak bisa merasa lebih senang lagi memikirkan kemungkinan akan hal itu. Dan ia jelas tidak ingin Akashi mengetahuinya.

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, mencoba membaca apa yang pemuda dihadapannya ini pikiran. Tapi nihil, keadaan mereka saat ini benar-benar terbalik dengan apa saja kemungkinan pikiran Furihata yang kini tengah Akashi coba jabarkan melalui perspektif absolut miliknya. Menarik nafas dalam, sekali-dua kali dan Akashi masih sabar menunggu jawaban pemuda beriris sekecil biji kuaci itu. Setelah melalui pertimbangan dan penolakan batin yang cukup sengit, Furihata Kouki akhirnya memutuskan.

"B-baiklah, apapun untuk Akashi _-san_ "

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Akashi mencengkram rahang sang surai bumi terlalu kuat. Dan Furihata sama sekali tidak perduli. Tidak perduli jika mungkin saja cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou sesungguhnya tidak memiliki perasaan khusus sedikit pun untuknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi karena sekarang bagi seorang Furihata Kouki, menjadi pemuas nafsu sang bangsawan Akashi dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan. Karena baginya kebersamaan dengan Akashi adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibayar oleh apapun bahkan hidupnya.

Akashi mendengus meremehkan, meneliti pemuda bersurai bumi di depannya tepat setelah cengkraman di rahang Furihata terlepas. Furihata menatap Akashi setengah takut, antara terintimidasi dan rasa ingin tahu akan ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Akashi.

"Ikut aku, Kouki"

" _Ah, h-hai_ "

Hari itu Furihata tahu, ketika ia mengekor Akashi Seijuurou yang berwajah tenang dan memberi tahu kabar mengenai kebersamaan mereka kepada seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin. Mendapati Fukuda dan Kawahara yang menangis melankolis mendapati karib mereka memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kapten Rakuzan, bahkan sang _senpai_ seperti Hyuuga dan Koganei menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh. Sedangkan Kiyoshi dan sisanya hanya memberikan ucapan selamat sederhana dengan sesekali celetuk ' _kitakore'_ dari Izuki. Alhasil Furihata dengan canggung dan berat hati menjanjikan traktiran di Majiba, mengurai suasana _gloomy_ kawan-kawannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Akashi, tengah berbicara dengan Kuroko dan sang pelatih Aida Riko-lupakan eksistensi Kagami yang meminta ijin untuk mengantar kepulangan Alex ke Amerika. Meski samar, Furihata bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan kedua heterokrom itu melunak-lebih ke lembut kepada sosok pemuda bertahta _babyblue_ itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengabaikan gelenyar aneh, ia menghampiri sang kekasih dan sedikit-sedikit masuk dalam lingkup pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"A-ah, _itte_ Ahh A-akashi _-san_ tolong pelan-pelan" desah pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggema di sebuah kamar kondominium Milik Akashi yang terletak di distrik Minamiazabu, Tokyo.

Furihata Kouki masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Satu hari setelah kejadian-pasca pendeklarasian hubungan mereka, Furihata mendapati sang kapten Rakuzan tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Seirin lengkap beserta sang sopir dan limousine yang biasa mengantar jemput dirinya. Tidak banyak bertanya. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil ketika sang sopir membukakan pintu untuknya, dan setelahnya kembali gugup seperti biasa ketika mendapati Akashi Seijuurou tengah duduk dengan tenang di dalamnya tanpa memberikan salam berarti kepada Kouki. Disinilah ia berakhir, terbaring tanpa daya diatas ranjang _king size_ dengan kuasa Seorang Seijuurou diatasnya. Mengendalikan segala permainan yang telah mereka mulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Furihata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendorong entitas di atas tubuhnya ketika mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia ada disini, di salah satu kondominium terbaik di dunia. Yang dengan sangat yakin hanya para selebritas dan konglomerat saja yang pasti bisa memilikinya. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan _The House._ Kondominium yang akhir-akhir ini tengah santer dibicarakan oleh orang-orang sejak penyelesaian konstruksinya dua bulan yang lalu. Kondominium seharga 1,8 miliar yen per kamar, Furihata tidak bisa membayangkan sebanyak apa uang itu. Yang jelas bahkan gaji pamannya selama setahun tidak ada seperempatnya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari Seirin, setidaknya masih di Tokyo-pikir Furihata.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, dan aku akan memanggilmu Kouki" Akashi menggeram, Suaranya yang berat terdengar seperti mencoba mempertahankan kedudukan angkuh nan elegannya diantara nafsu birahi yang hampir menguasai dirinya, menginterupsi kegiatan Furihata menikmati layanan dari Akashi. Akashi tidak ingin terlihat terperdaya dan kehilangan kontrol sekalipun ia tengah melakukan _sex._ **Deg**

Pemuda beriris mungin itu merasakan wajahnya memanas, jika mereka mulai memanggil dengan nama kecil itu artinya Kouki sejengkal lebih dekat dengan sang Akashi Seijuurou.

"S-Seijuurou, Ahhn"

"Pintar" ujar Akashi puas, memberikan _reward_ berupa pijatan sensual yang konstan pada batang kemaluan Kouki yang sejak tadi mengeras. Mengeluarkan likuid putih yang sebelumnya terjebak disana. Akashi hanya membantu.

Tangan besar dan kasar itu merayapi tubuh Furihata yang kini hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih polos, hanya ada satu kancing tersisa yang masih menyatu. Bahkan dengan sekali hentakan dari Akashi kemeja itu akhirnya terlepas sempurna, membuat tubuh Kouki polos sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tanpai jas miliknya. Keuntungan bagi Akashi, tangannya yang semula meremas pantat Furihata berpindah ke kedua tonjolan di dadanya yang kini tengah menegang, menciumnya sekilas dan mengoralnya bergantian dengan ganas sementara salah satu tangannya yang tidak menopang tubuhnya memberikan _service_ terbaik pada penis _submissive_ . Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Furihata meloloskan erangan kenikmatan yang kemudian menggema dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran sang pewaris Seijuurou. Akashi mendengus.

"Masih bisa mendesah ketika ini bukan yang pertama kali bagimu-" Furihata membuka matanya reflek ketika mencerna perkataan dari orang yang dicintainya,"'-ne, Kouki" Ujar Akashi sembari membuka ikat pinggangnya tidak sabar. Dengan seringai dan pandangan meremehkan yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi, Furihata tahu apa yang sedang pemuda magenta itu pikirkan. Merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh pintu lubang anus miliknya, tidak. Jangan bilang-

"Argggh!" Lolongan kesakitan menggema, penetrasi tanpa persiapan seperti ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Kouki. Menahan sakit yang luar biasa, nafas pemuda itu terputus-putus dengan tubuh yang dilanda tremor yang hebat. Akashi mencium bibir Kouki kasar, kontras dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut diawal. Dan meskipun ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tidak bisa dihindari bahwa diawal melakukan hubungan sesama jenis dengan dia sebagai pihak 'penerima' bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Rasa sakit ketika benda asing yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari lubangnya mencoba masuk adalah siksaan tersendiri. Akashi menyadari ketika pandangan pemuda dibawahnya menggelap, mengabaikan afeksi lain yang merayap dihatinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh merasa kasihan dengan Furihata, pemuda yang dengan gamang memberikan tubuhnya untuk ia cicipi. Pemuda yang jelas dan pasti telah sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki rasa dengan dirinya. Malah memberikan tubuhnya dengan percuma ke Akashi,dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki Akashi tentu tahu bahwa entitas dibawahnya memiliki tujuan ?Uang? Harta dan kekayaannya? Cih, akan Akashi pastikan pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mencicipi lebih dari jumlah yang semestinya. Bermain-main sebentar dengannya, menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa yang tidak tersampaikan kepada belahan jiwanya yang sesungguhnya. Akan Akashi pastikan, bahwa ia akan memberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan kepada Furihata Kouki dan membuatnya sadar bermain dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah kesalahan terbesar baginya.

Mengangkat kedua kaki Furihata dan meletakan dipundaknya, Akashi pun langsung menghujamkan dirinya kedalam sang _submissive._ Menghentakkan tubuh Furihata dan melihat ekspresi kesakitan dengan air mata yang deras mengaliri kedua pipinya merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras, dan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat menjadi bukti bahwa kuasa seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah mutlak. Meningkatkan intensitas irama hentakannya didalam Furihata Kouki, Akashi menggeram pelan. Merasakan bagaimana lubang anus Furihata yang panas, ketat dan dalam mencengkram erat setiap miliknya masuk lebih dalam. Sepersekian detik ia merasa bahwa asumsi mengenai bahwa ini bukanlah hubungan perdana sang Kouki buyar, tapi tidak. Pemuda tadi sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya, dan Akashi asumsikan bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan benar.

Kembali Akashi menghujamkan miliknya, menyentuh titik kenikmatan pemuda dibawahnya tanpa memandang bahwa sang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah menahan sakit dan kenikmatan disaat yang bersamaan. Mendesahkan nama Sejiuurou berulang kali, dan Akashi sendiri? Sekalipun tidak menyebutkan nama kecil seorang Furihata Kouki. Akashi menggeram ketika gairahnya memuncak, menyalurkannya dalam sebuah hujaman yang dalam hingga mengenai _G-spot_ milik Kouki. Menembaknya dengan intensitas sperma yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit untuk yang kedua kalinya, menimbulkan lelehan cairan putih yang keluar dari anus sang _submissive_. Meski begitu, Akashi belum puas.

"Argh Ahn-kashi Agh! Berhenti-" Furihata berujar ditengah-tengah Akashi yang masih terus saja menghentakkan dirinya. Meski Akashi barulah mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya, tapi bagi Furihata ini sudah yang empat bagi dirinya. Dan Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"Berani memerintahku, kheh"

Tidak memperdulikan protes Furihata dan memutuskan mencoba meraih kenikmatan lebih, Akashi membalikan tubuh ringkih itu bahkan ketika miliknya masih didalam. Memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi kedua belah pihak, Akashi menggeram membenarkan. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang kini tengah diliputi gairah yang mendalam, dan kenikmatan akan _sex_ pertama kali yang meski begitu ia tidaklah awam dalam melakukannya. Furihata menggigiti bantal yang menyangga wajahnya, kelopak matanya tertutup rapat meski kedua objek itu sama sekali tidak mau berhenti dalam mengalirkan likuid penetral rasa sakit hatinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, lubangya sangat perih dan panas, ia yakin ada darah yang mengalir disana. Bercampur dengan sperma Akashi yang memenuhinya sejak orgasme yang pertama. Dan pinggangnya benar-benar sakit, sekilas tadi sepertinya ia merasa ada suara pergeseran tulang disana. Apapun itu, Kouki benar-benar ingin berhenti sekarang juga.

Salah jika berpikir bahwa Furihata tidak menikmatinya, sesungguhnya pemuda itu sama seperti Akashi, menikmati kegiatan perdana bagi Akashi, dan mungkin ini bukanlah kali pertama atau kedua bagi Furihata. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri perih melanda hatinya diantara nikmatnya hujaman Akashi dari arah belakang dan juga sentuhan-sentuhan serta ciuman-ciuman memabukan yang terus saja ia terima. Itu semua karena Akashi, Akashi yang memandang rendah dirinya, Akashi yang melucuti segala keberaniannya, Akashi yang ia cintai. Ia merasa malu dan kotor, ketika orang yang ia cintai mengetahui hal buruk tentang dirinya dan kenyataan seolah menamparnya ketika pemuda itu masih saja mau melakukan _sex_ dengan dirinya. Ia tahu Akashi melakukan itu semua bukan karena ia mencintai Furihata dan menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi, lelaki itu, Akashi Seijuurou, melakukan itu untuk menghina dirinya, merendahkan dirinya, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia pantas menerimanya. Ia ingin menghentikan kesalahpahaman Akashi tentang dirinya. Tapi apa peduli Akashi jika ia mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang telah merenggut pengalaman pertamanya adalah sang paman. Paman yang kini mengasuhnya setelah keluarganya kecelakaan, dan menimbulkan kenyataan pahit bahwa Kouki adalah satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Kouki yang termakan oleh ancaman sang paman yang akan membuat hidupnya hancur tidak mempunyai nyali sedikitpun atau terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan kebenaran itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih dibangku pertama SMA, dan ia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa masa sekolahnya dengan kecaman dan tanpa orang yang ia sayangi. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan tim basket Seirin dan Akashi -orang yang dicintainya. Sampai nanti tiba saatnya bahwa ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sang paman. Hanya tunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Tapi-apakah ia sanggup menunggu selama itu?

Kouki itu tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Dan disaat kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Furihata masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Bagaimana rambut merah Akashi yang basah sedikit bergoyang ketika ia mencapai titik puncak untuk yang ketiga kalinya mendesahkan sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya tercabik.

' _Tetsuya"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.To be continued**_ **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note**

Terima kasih untuk reader yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa revew. Kali ini saya hadir di fandom KnB, mohon bantuannya. chapter?mungkin 2-3 chapter saja. upadate? saya usahakan beberapa hari lagi. Tapi sebelum itu mohon, review nya! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan tim basket Seirin dan Akashi -orang yang dicintainya. Sampai nanti tiba saatnya bahwa ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sang paman. Hanya tunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

Tapi-

Apakah ia sanggup menunggu selama itu?

Kouki tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Dan disaat kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Furihata masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Bagaimana rambut merah Akashi yang basah sedikit bergoyang ketika ia mencapai titik puncak untuk yang ketiga kalinya mendesahkan sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya tercabik.

" _Tetsuya"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Karena Aku Bukan Dia**

 _ **Story by ocana**_

 _ **Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _Rated : M (Mature content)_

 _Genre : Angsty, romance_

 _Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou – Furihata Kouki_

 _ **-I told u before about the content, so if u don't really like pair on this story my apologize and please go away-**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan pagi, dan Furihata jelas sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk sekedar membangunkan diri dari atas ranjang. Tubuhnya sangat sakit. Tadi malam Akashi memperlakukannya cukup kasar, tidak hanya itu. Hatinya cukup terluka atas perlakuan pemuda itu. Mendapati seorang yang kau cintai setengah mati dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk melakukan apapun menyebutkan nama lain ketika sedang bercinta denganmu. Itu cukup untuk menampar Furihata. Dunia yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan yang jelas baru berumur kurang dari sebiji jagung hanya sepihak yang menghendaki. Meski begitu Furihata tetap ngotot memaksakan hubungan mereka. Akashi tidak perduli, Furihata hanya akan menjadi pelampiasan nafsu birahinya semata. Tidak lebih. Ini adalah keputusannya, dan ia tahu konsekuensinya.

Resmi menjadi kekasih Akashi, sekalipun diperlakukan buruk dan lebih parah tidak dianggap. Furihata dengan pemikirannya yang kelewat sederhana masih mampu menguraikan senyum lirih mendapati hubungan baru yang Akashi dan ia jalani. Katakan dia gila atau apapun itu. Ia sudah kebal. Bahkan dunia menyadari bahwa afeksi cinta buta hanya dirasakan oleh sebelah pihak, Furihata meyakini, hati manusia akan berubah. Sekeras-kerasnya hati manusia, bahkan sebeku apapun dinginnya hati Seijuurou yang mungkin saja bisa diibaratkan seperti musim dingin yang mendera _Hokkaido_ bertahun-tahun tentu akan tiba masa dimana matahari akan terbit dan memekarkan kuncup bunga sakura merefleksi cinta Akashi padanya. Meskipun kecil, kemungkinan itu tetaplah ada.

Bodoh, di jepang mana ada salju yang turun bertahun-tahun tanpa henti.

Sekalipun pengecut dan selalu tenggelam dengan pemikiran tololnya, Furihata bukanlah semacam pesakitan yang akan menyerah hanya karena satu kali penolakan dan terpuruk terus menerus karenanya. Ia keras kepala, dan semua orang tahu itu. Berhenti ditengah jalan hanya akan membuang waktu. Omong kosong dengan semua nilainya yang jeblok, penganiayaan, ataupun perkosaan yang menghiasi masa-masa mudanya yang suci. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah seseorang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Ia tidak perlu dicintai, baginya mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou sudahlah cukup. Karena hanya dengan mencintainya, pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahagia.

Kebahagiaan yang telah lama terenggut olehnya.

Kedua iris mungilnya mengerjap membiasakan keadaaan gemilang mewah yang ada di sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun Furihata butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kemewahan keluarga Akashi. Menangkap semangkuk _oatmeals_ yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan uap panas, segelas susu dan setangkup roti bakar diatas meja, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Tahu benar siapa yang menyiapkannya. Disebelahnya terdapat kemeja biru kotak-kotak lengan panjang dihanger serta satu lipat celana jeans coklat muda. Namun entitas yang jelas Furihata cari sejak tadi sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Waktu terus berjalan, dan sejumput surai _crimson_ pun tidak ia temukan. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang pagi-pagi tadi, dengan memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa lelaki 'itu' tidak akan menyadari kehadiraanya. Ya, lelaki itu adalah sang paman. Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Furihata, sekalipun hampir dua tahun ia tinggal bersama dengannya, perasaan takut akan terror penyiksaan dari sang paman sama sekali tidak menghilang. Perlakuan buruk yang ia terima dari hari kehari cukup untuk tidak membuatnya memulai pembicaraan yang berarti dengannya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar saling bertatap muka lama. Di hari-hari biasa, saat pagi hari ia akan duduk dimeja makan sendiri dengan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh seorang pembantu yang disewa untuk datang di jam-jam tertentu. Ia tidak mengerti, Sekalipun sang paman membenci dan memperlakukannya sangat buruk, namun kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu tetap mengurusnya dan memastikan bahwa segala keperluannya terpenuhi tetaplah ada.

Ogiwara jarang menampakan diri, sesekali ia datang dengan keadaan mabuk dan marah, dan ketika saat itu tiba maka dipagi harinya tubuh Furihata akan penuh dengan tanda lebam atau bahkan tidak masuk sekolah karena kesakitan sehabis secara paksa bercinta dengan sang paman. Tetapi lelaki itu lebih sering pulang dengan keadaan baik, hanya sebentar mengambil beberapa barang kantor dan kemudian tanpa banyak berkata-kata melenggang pergi. Seakan menunjukan bahwa lelaki itu tidak terlalu perduli dengan kehidupan Furihata. Meski begitu Furihata yakin pasti, sedikit pun perhatian dari sang paman menjelaskan bahwa lelaki itu tidak benar-benar membencinya. Mimik mukanya yang selalu sedih juga mengingatkannya bahwa bukan Furihata sendiri yang merasakan kesedihan atas kematian ibunya. Hal itu pula yang memaksa hatinya enggan untuk pergi dan memilih terus bertahan dari segala limpahan amarah yang selalu lelaki itu tumpahkan padanya. Anggap saja bodoh, dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula, kemana lagi ia bisa pergi.

Suara getaran ponsel mengalihkan atensi pemuda itu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis ketika sebuah nama pemuda _crimson_ tertera disana. Seolah segala rasa sakitnya menguap entah kemana mendapati bahwa Akashi telah pergi lebih dulu dan sekarang memintanya untuk menyusul. Lantas secepat kilat pemuda itu mengganti pakaian yang sudah disiapkan tadi, mengenakan _sneakers_ andalannya dan melenggang keluar. Hatinya berdesir bahagia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Akashi.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat, Kouki"

"Ma-maaf!"

Seperti _dejavu_ kejadian yang sama kembali terulang.

Furihata menunduk, bukan salahnya jika bis yang ia tumpangi tadi mendadak mogok dan terlebih karena sial atau apa uangnya menghilang entah kemana. Mengharuskannya berjalan sejauh satu kilometer agar sampai ditempatnya berpijak sekarang. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengisi perut, Furihata mengutuk dalam hati atas kebodohannya. Lagipula kenapa juga Akashi tidak mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

Akashi mendengus tak habis pikir, menelisik sosok didepannya kembali. Pemuda di depannya tentu jauh dari kriteria penuh elegensi yang sering Akashi gemborkan menjadi tipe wanita atau bisa jadi pria idamannya. Tidak tepat waktu, tidak rapi, dan apa-apaan penampilannya itu, benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Bukankah sebelumnya baju yang ia pilihkan sudah cukup bagus dan pas untuknya, tapi entah mengapa kesan lusuh dan kampungan sama sekali tidak bisa tersingkir. Furihata semakin menunduk ketika kedua iris tajam Akashi seakan kembali mengintimidasi. Berpikir apakah Akashi marah karena keterlambatannya, ataukah karena penampilannya? Kalau boleh jujur dia belum sempat mandi tadi.

"Ayo masuk"

Perkataan Akashi lantas menghentikan langkah Furihata, ia ingat bahwa saat ini tidak ada sepeser pun uang didompetnya

"Ano-"

Akashi menghela nafas "Tutup mulutmu dan ikuti aku" seolah tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, Akashi kembali bersuara dengan nada berat khas nya.

Masih menunduk sembari memainkan ujung kemeja kebesaran miliknya, tarikan disebelah lengannya membuat Furihata tertegun. Dan seperti melupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya ketika mendapati telapak tangan Akashi yang besar dan hangat menggenggamnya. Perasaan hangat itu lantas menjalar hingga ke hati, dan dari sudut matanya pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala itu menangkap lesung pipit yang muncul akibat senyuman bodoh pemuda disampingnya. Akashi hanya mendengus.

Kedua pemuda itu masuk melalui jalur khusus, mengingat bagaimana status sosial Akashi saat ini, Furihata tidak mau lagi bertanya. Belum semenit mereka menginjakan kaki, suara nyaring melengking yang nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Akashi membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Sedikit sangsi namun jelas menyadari, Furihata melihat Kise Ryouta sang _Ace_ Kaijou bersemangat berlari terbirit-birit kearahnya-atau Akashi sembari melambai-lambai hiperaktif.

"Ah, Kise kau sudah datang?"

"Tentu, kita sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

"Kita?" Furihata mengernyit. Dari balik punggung Kise, Furihata melihat lima sosok yang familiar mendekat kearah mereka. _Kiseki no Sedai._ Pemuda itu mengernyit. Furihata jelas bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Akashi menegang sesaat mendapati sosok yang dikalkulatif sebagai Kuroko berada diantara mereka. Wajar _kana da_ Kuroko disana, dia _kan_ salah satu anggota kisedai.

"Akashi- _cchi_ tidak memberitahumu? Huh, kau kejam sekali"

Akashi mendelik, mengutuk mulut mantan anggota tim nya di Teikou. Kise dan mulut embernya.

"A-ah hehe" Kise menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Sebenarnya anggota kisedai janjian _hangout_ hari ini Furihata- _cchi_ , sekalian hitung-hitung minta traktiran Akashi- _cchi_ merayakan hari jadi kali-Ouch sakit! Aomine- _cchi_!" tamparan keras dikepala telak membuat Kise protes, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah dari si _dim_ mantan se-tim nya di Teikou yang doyan mem- _bully_ nya. Meski tidak menampik kemungkinan bahwa anggota yang lain juga mempunyai hobi yang sama.

"BagusAomine, biar dia tidak tambah berisik" Suara beratMidorima membuat Kise menggerutu. Seorang pemuda raksasa muncul dari belakang punggung _shooter_ Shutoku itu, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah jajanan entah apa. Dia, Murasakibara.

Selanjutnya gurauan-gurauan singkat dan tingkah konyol para anggota kisedai mengisi kebersamaan mereka. Seharian itu Furihata habiskan bersama ke enam anggota Kisedai, tingkah konyol mereka berlima sesekali menyedot perhatian publik. Meski yang tanpa sikap konyol mereka itu pun tentu siapa saja yang berpapasan akan memalingkan wajah menilik ketampanan dari masing-masing anggota.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Siang itu dengan diiringi semangat yang menggebu-gebu milik Kise. Mereka lantas menaiki beberapa wahana menyenangkan yang memacu adrenalin, berfoto bersama dan yang terakhir kini mereka tengah mendudukan diri direstoran yang ada disekitar sana. Meski begitu entah mengapa Furihata tidak merasa bahagia. Melihat bagaimana seluruh perhatian Akashi yang hanya berpusat pada Kuroko, berbincang dan mengabaikannya ketika jemari keduanya masih saling bertaut. Genggamannya terasa dingin seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana anggota lainnya merasan kasihan padanya dan mencoba menghibur dengan sedikit mengajak berbincang, bahkan Aomine yang terkenal acuh itu sesaat menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengannya. Tapi sebanyak apapun mereka menghibur tentu tidak bisa mengobati perasaan cemburu yang menjalar keseluruh nadinya secepat api yang membakar dedaunan kering dimusim semi. Lagipula apa-apaan pemuda bersurai biru itu, seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa Akashi adalah kekasihnya dan menghentikan obrolan konyol tidak penting- terkesan lama mereka. Apakah ia tidak menyadari bagimana sesekali alis Furihata mengkerut balas menatapnya. Atau tidakkah ia menyadari bagaimana gestur tubuh pemuda itu yang sarat akan ketidaknyamanan. Tetapi bukankah anggota kisedai bersahabat? Jadi tentu wajar saja jika mereka melepas rindu dengan sesekali obrolan panjang. Meski berat, Furihata mencoba memahami.

"Kouki?" Seperti orang linglung, Furihata menatap kearah Akashi.

"Ada apa Aka-eh maksudku Sei?" Hening sesaat, Akashi nyaris melotot mendapati Furihata yang hampir saja salah mengucapkan nama kecilnya. Lantas kemudian semua orang mendengus geli, melihat bagaimana gugupnya Furihata yang salah memanggil nama Akashi dan wajahnya yang memerah hebat karena malu.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi menyentuh kening sang kekasih, mencoba memastikan. _Gesture_ yang sarat akan perhatian semu dari Akashi lantas membuat Furihata salah tingkah, menepis tangan Akashi berlebihan dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkir cokelat panas miliknya yang kemudian meluncur mulus menumpahi celana milik Kuroko. Kuroko memekik tertahan merasakan cokelat panas yang mengenai kulitnya, membuat Akashi dengan sigap mengambil _tissue_ kemudian mengelapnya hati-hati. Furihata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak suka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu?" masih dengan raut khawatir Akashi menatap sang pemuda _babyblue_ , Kuroko sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung mendapati perlakuan Akashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun" Ujar Kuroko pelan, sembari sesekali menatap Furihata yang balas menatapnya dengan raut campur aduk-jelas mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tidak suka dengan perhatian yang Akashi tumpahkan padanya. Akashi yang menerima penolakan halus dari Kuroko lantas berhenti.

"Maafkan Kouki, dia memang ceroboh" ujar Akashi sarat akan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, Eh, mau kemana Furihata kun?"

Kuroko tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika mengetahui Furihata berlari meninggalkannya dan anggota kisedai lainnya. Setitik perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya. Panggilan Kuroko lantas menyadarkan Akashi, pemuda itu lantas berlari mengejar Furihata tanpa disuruh. Meninggalkan kelima sahabatnya termasuk seorang pemuda bermanik biru yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

Akashi mendecih sebal. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda pengecut tampang tolol itu melenggang pergi setelah membuat kekacauan itu. Akashi dengan emosi yang coba tahan yang meski tampangnya kaku mencoba sekuat tenaga memanfaatkan kejeniusannya untuk menemukan pemuda berkemeja kotak-kotak tinggi tidak lebih dari dirinya yang menghilang entah kemana. Ditengah-tengah pusat keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang itu Akashi mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, _gotcha._ Sebuah siluet pemuda kemeja biru kotak dengan surai coklat berlari menjauh menuju kearea yang lebih sepi, tanpa harus melihat tampangnya Akashi sudah kepalang tahu siapa pemuda itu dan lantas mengejarnya. Furihata harus diberi pelajaran, batinnya.

Tidak langsung mendekat hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, Akashi memelankan langkah kakinya, mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia mendapati yang tersangka mengasingkan diri dengan duduk dipinggir danau dengan warna wajah yang sekelabu langit diatas sana ditemani angsa-angsa berleher panjang yang berenang tenang diatasnya. Enggan mengakui, tapi pemandangan didepannya jelas punya nilai keindahan tersendiri dimata Akashi. Diantara kemelut pikirannya, Akashi meyakini bahwa gestur tubuh yang seolah tengah melempari kerikil kearah danau itu terlihat kesal. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia sedang menangis, Akashi tahu itu.

Mencoba berkali-kali menolak prasangka sisi jiwanya yang lain, yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang terlahir brengsek dengan obsesi absolutisme mendarah daging entah mengapa membenarkan bahwa memang benar adanya bahwa saat ini sebuah perasaan tidak mengenakan bernama menyesal telah bercokol dihatinya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Sebelumnya hanya dengan melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang pemuda itu tunjukan, Akashi yang jelas terkenal berpendirian teguh oleh teman-temannya sudah terhitung beberapa kali mengabaikan kerasionalitasannya. Kerasionalitasan mengenai keputusan untuk terus mengabaikan friksi aneh yang memaksanya agar tidak mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Furihata Kouki.

Akashi memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat.

"Kouki"

Panggilan itu tak lantas serta merta membuat Kouki mengalihkan wajahnya. Kali ini saja, ia hanya sedang kesal.

Akashi hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu, seperti orang bodoh karena mengharapkan perhatian dari orang yang sedang kesal. Suara air yang dilempar krikil menjadi latar keheningan mereka.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini semua-"

Akashi terdiam mendengarkan, menebak arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau-sengaja ingin mempermalukanku dan merendahkanku didepan teman-temanmu _kan_?" ujar Furihata, suaranya yang terdengar parau membuat Akashi mengernyit lebih dalam. Jadi, dia sudah menyadarinya, _huh._

Akashi hendak membuka mulutnya ketika secara tiba-tiba pemuda dihadapannya berdiri dan berbalik menatapnya. Sorot matanya membuat Akashi tercekat, dia tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang setuju berpacaran denganku, t-tapi didepan mataku kau bermesraan dengan Ku-Kuroko. Kau kekasihku sekarang, tolong hargai perasaanku.." kedua bola mata yang tergenang itu seolah menyudutkan Akashi.

Berinhalasi lama, Akashi menatap sosok didepannya dalam.

"Apa perlu aku perjelas? Kau tidak bodoh, kau tahu aku mencintai Tetsu, lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan? Aku melakukan ini untuk membuat otak tololmu sadar jika hubungan ini sejak awal sudah salah, tapi kau bertindak seperti orang dungu yang seakan tidak mau tahu! Menjual tubuhmu demi orang brengsek sepertiku yang hanya memanfaatkan mu sebagai teman bercinta? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Adakah yang kau inginkan, harta? Uang? Akan aku berikan semuanya asalkan jangan meminta yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu, Kouki. Perasaanku hanya untuk Tetsu! Hanya orang itu yang ada dihatiku sekarang dan selamanya!" Akashi terkesiap menyadari nada bicaranya yang meninggi. Nafasnya yang memburu, tatapan emosi yang ia layangkan, dan juga kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bertingkah tidak selayaknya Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya.

"A-Akashi-" Kedua iris coklat lawan bicaranya bergetar. Bagaimanapun mendengar penolakan langsung dari Akashi lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui kenyataan itu sendiri secara langsung.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini-" Akashi berkata putus asa. Berharap semua perkataannya dapat menyadarkan Kouki dari pemikiran kolotnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi. Menjalankan hubungan ini hanya akan menggerus rasa cinta tulusnya pada Kuroko.

Furihata menunduk "A-ku tahu, tidak usah kau perjelas lagi. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar, aku melakukan sejauh ini karena aku tulus mencintaimu, Akashi. A-apakah salah jika aku ingin selalu dekat dengan orang yang aku cintai? " suaranya yang tergugu masih jelas ditelinga Akashi, mimik pemuda _crimson_ itu mengeras. Pernyataan tadi membuat pemuda itu tertegun, ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Pergilah, kau akan terus tersakiti jika bersamaku-"

 _ **Grep**_

"Ku-kumohon jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku, Akashi.. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, hanya kau milikku satu-satunya. To-olong jangan pergi, jika itu terjadi aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Ma-af, ma-maaf..ugh"

Pelukan tiba-tiba dari pemuda didepannya membuat Akashi terpaku. Sembari menahan tremor kepanikan yang melanda tubuhnya, Furihata dengan bibir yang tidak bisa diam dan senggukan terus meracau memohon agar pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya.

Sekalipun Akashi mencoba melepaskan, namun cengkraman sepasang tangan kecil ringkih yang melingkar ditubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari. Akashi hanya diam terpaku, sekalipun dia jenius tak mau kalah dan kuat menggenggam teguh harga dirinya, Akashi tidaklah sejahat yang dirumorkan orang-orang yang seenaknya menebar racun fitnah tentang dirinya yang tidak menolerir sedikit pun kelemahan, kenyataanya adalah Akashi tidak bisa mengacuhkan Furihata. Dan disela-sela keputusasaan pemuda surai tanah bumi tergugu memeluk Akashi, ia tidak menyadari, bahwa ada sebuah lengan yang membalas mengusap punggung bergetar miliknya serta mengelus surai coklat miliknya dengan lembut nan ragu. Akashi, telah kalah atas kekeraskepalaan pemuda didepannya.

Hari itu, setelah kejadian penuh emosional yang menimpanya dengan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang mungkin saja masih menunggu disana tanpa sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat penjelasan, Akashi membawa Furihata kembali ke kondominium miliknya. Melemparnya keatas ranjang, melucuti semua yang melekat pada dirinya, dan menghujam tubuh itu dengan beringas. Menghentakan diri tanpa ampun, melampiaskan segala emosi dan perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini. Perasaan marah, jijik, dan benci. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau berhenti meski sosok dibawah tubuhnya meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Akashi tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, di musim dimana daun-daun pasrah menggugurkan diri dihias langit penuh gantungan awan-awan kelabu yang suram, dua pemuda telah menyatukan diri. Melepaskan segala hasrat yang dimiliki, dengan tirai lambaian ganas tirai merah marun diruangan itu yang menjadi saksi. Salju pertama dimusim dingin telah jatuh. Furihata kouki, telah kotor untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Matahari bahkan belum memberikan tanda untuk memunculkan dirinya, namun suara gesekan engsel besi pagar sebuah rumah seolah memecah keheningan pemukiman penduduk di sebuah komplek perumahan sederhana di pusat kota Tokyo. Derap langkah ringan dengan sedikit terseok menjadi alunan pengiring. Pemuda itu, yang menjadi satu-satunya penyebab sumber suara cukup tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin atensi dirinya dipagi hari diketahui oleh siapapun. Oleh sebab itu ia berada disini, didepan pintu kediaman miliknya dengan tangan yang bergetar memegang kunci berbandul cihuahua coklat mungil menggantung manis terburu membuka pintu berkayu mahoni didepannya. Meski begitu ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang berlebihan sembari sesekali berharap bahwa entitas lain penghuni rumahnya tidak memergokinya pulang pagi buta begini.

Memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah suara derit pintu terbuka menyapa telinganya, pemuda surai coklat tanah itu masuk kedalam rumah, melepas kedua _sneakers_ putih miliknya dan menggantinya dengan sandal didalam kegelapan karena ia memang sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu –sekali lagi demi agar tidak ada satu entitas lain yang mengetahui kehadiran dirinya. Furihata masih bisa melihat meski samar bagaimana tatanan prabot rumahnya yang sederhana namun elegan menjadi penghias rumah bergaya masyarakat jepang-modern pada umumnya itu. Bagaimana pun keadaan Furihata saat ini termasuk dalam kelas ekonomi menengah keatas.

Helaan nafas lega yang sempat lolos darinya tercekat ketika kilatan cahaya terang sepersekian detik membutakan matanya, dan disaat semuanya menjadi terang kedua bola mata beriris mungil miliknya terpana. Bukan karena nyala lampu yang seolah membutakannya tiba-tiba, tetapi lebih kepada sosok yang kini berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Sosok yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Sosok yang tak akan pernah membiarkan pemuda itu hidup tenang. Lelaki itu memasang senyum meremehkan, membuat Furihata meneguk ludah berat. Tubuhnya mengigil.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, sang paman kini ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **SET**

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka, memaksa cahaya matahari pagi yang malu-malu menyeruak masuk melalui jendela dengan kain gorden merah marun yang melambai-lambai itu memasuki retina matanya. Seperti biasanya, dua bola mata dengan tatapan kelewat tajam menelisik segala sudut yang ada diruangan itu. Mencari suatu entitas yang samar ia sadari telah dengan berani masuk kedalam celah-celah mimpi indahnya. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencari keruangan dengan interior mahal nan mewah itu, kedua irisnya sama sekali tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Seorang pemuda dengan surai yang mengimitasi daun-daun yang mengering di musim gugur serta sepasang iris merefleksi seekor kucing jalanan yang penuh akan determinasi rasa takut terhadap siapapun yang menatapnya. Furihata Kouki dimata Akashi. Mendengus dengan pemikiranya sendiri, Akashi pun bangun. Tubuh atletis tersambar cahaya matahari yang masih dengan malu-malu menyelinap diantara jendela-jendela besar itu, membuat otot-otot yang menonjol itu terlebih pada kenyataan bahwa perut terbentuk sempurna itu terekspos dengan gradasi bayang-bayang yang membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. Meski berada pada ukuran kisaran dibawah normal pemuda pada umumnya, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan kalah sekalipun itu berhubungan dengan bentuk fisik. Ingat, dia tidak ingin dikalahkan dalam hal apapun. Apapun.

Mengambil mantel tidur tebal yang tersampir di sofa, mengenakannya hanya untuk kembali mencari sosok Furihata Kouki di sudut-sudut ruangannya yang lain. Sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati bahwa memang adanya pemuda itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Memori-memori tentang bagaimana pemuda itu menyetubuhi Kouki kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Tadi malam ia memperlakukannya cukup kasar, ia tahu itu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana emosionalnya ia kemarin atas kejadian-kejadian yang diluar perkiraannya membuat Akashi kehilangan kontrol. Ia tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya malam itu. Menghela nafas panjang dan m _emutuskan untuk kembali menyegarkan pikirannya, pemuda itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian seorang pemuda dengan helaian _crimson_ nya yang jatuh dengan bulir-bulir air yang menetes dibeberapa ujungnya menampakan diri. Akashi yang sekarang terlihat lebih hidup._

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan segala tetek bengek apa yang akan dikenakannya, akhirnya pemuda itu telah siap untuk kunjungan perusahaannya hari ini. Alasan utama kenapa ia memutuskan untuk berada di Tokyo selama seminggu, meninggalkan segala aktivitas sekolahnya yang ada di _Kyoto_ sana . Pihak sekolah pun baik-baik saja menerimanya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mengijinkan. Toh, dengan liburnya pemuda itu selama seminggu tidak akan mengurangi eksistensinya meraih posisi puncak dalam lingkaran persaingan akademik para siswa di Rakuzan.

Sejak berada ditahu pertama SMA, Akashi sudah dilatih untuk belajar dan menyesuaikan posisinya sebagai penurus perusahaan sejak dini. Ayahnya telah mengatur semuanya. Bagaimana pemuda itu akan berkecimpung di dunia bisnis yang dibangun ayahnya, dan bagaimana jalan hidup yang harus pemuda itu lalui. Opsi yang terakhir tentu tidak digubris Akashi.

Pemuda itu kini sudah rapi dengan Setelan jas _three pieces suits_ biru tua dengan kemeja _baby blue_ dibaliknya-tersenyum tipis atas warna yang mengingatkannya akan entitas lain. Jas nya yang tidak terkancing menampilkan rompi dengan tiga kancing terakhirnya yang sengaja ia biarkan tidak menyatu, penampilannya semakin sempurna dengan sepasang sepatu pantofel coklat yang membalut kedua kakinya. mendengusnya dalam hati, tahu benar apa yang ia pikirkan.

Jika ingin dibayangkan, penampilan pemuda _crimson_ itu persis seperti gambaran para eksekutif muda di serial drama luar negeri yang tengah populer saat ini. Menawan dan elegan.

Menyapa beberapa pelayan dan sang _butler_ yang menyambutnya tepat ketika ia keluar dari kondominium _highclass_ miliknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kawasan hotel dan serta merta mendapati sebuah _limousine_ sudah menyambutnya lengkap bersama sang supir.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari dimana Akashi akan sejenak melupakan masalah-masalahnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain secepat kilat Ogiwara Shigehiro menarik Furihata masuk ke kediamannya, melucuti pakaiannya dan membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menjerit dan memohon dengan lirih atas perlakuan sang paman. Namun seakan tak perduli sang paman terus mencoba menarik lepas kemeja putihnya dan tentu Furihata tak lantas diam, ia gencar melakukan perlawanan. Disela-sela kuasa akan alkohol yang menguasai lelaki itu melepaskan kungkungannya kasar, meski begitu Furihata masih bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangan yang terus mencengkram mencoba menyatukan kembali kancing kemeja miliknya. Celananya bahkan sudah tidak lagi pada tempatnya. Nafasnya putus-putus dan cicitan ketakutan yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin membuat Ogiwara menyeringai senang. Berpikir bahwa penyebab kematian sang adik adalah salah dari Furihata, dan ia pantas mendapatkan balasannya. Balasan atas kematian sang adik yang telah ia cintai, yang bahkan tuhan pun mengutuk perasaan terlarang itu. Dan lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk mengutuk dunia dan seisinya yang tidak bisa menyatukan cinta mereka berdua. Mengutuk Furihata. Wanita itu yang lebih memilih menikah dengan ayah Furihata, melahirkan pemuda dibawahnya dan yang paling menyedihkan meninggalkannya dengan ia harus menanggung buah cinta dari orang yang paling ia benci. Orang yang telah merebut sang adik dari sisinya. Ibu dari sang pemuda surai tanah bumi.

Sekelebat kenangan pahit itu lantas menghilangkan nafsu birahinya seketika. Niat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan jalan kenikmatan telah hilang sudah, dan ia tidak suka itu. Ditengah kewarasan yang coba lelaki itu pertahankan ia terus mengutuki bocah keparat dibawahnya. Mulutnya terus menerus meracaukan kutukan serta umpatan yang ditujukan kepada Furihata. Mengutuki bahwa seharusnya bocah itu mati karena ia hanya menjadi beban, dan mengutuk bahwa seharusnya pemuda itu tidak harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Furihata hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya mendengarnya, sebagian lagi membenarkan perkataan sang paman.

Haruskah ia lebih baik mati?

Namun pemuda itu tidak ingin menyerah. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Furihata mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk merangkak menjauh dari amukan lelaki gila itu. Namun seperti tuhan tidak menghendaki, lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba menarik salah satu kakinya untuk kembali. Belum sempat ia menggerakan tubuhnya sebuah tendangan kuat diperut menyentaknya, dilanjutkan dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi keseluruh tubuhnya. Kejutan itu membuatnya tidak berkutik. Tendangan diawal tadi menyeruak menggetarkan sumsum tulang belakang miliknya hingga ke ubun-ubun, rasa sakitnya mampu untuk membuat Furihata bungkam seketika.

Ia tidak tahu lagi, baginya seluruh dunia menjadi hening seketika. Telinganya menjadi tuli. Hanya rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang bisa ia rasakan. Dan ia sadar betul tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan, sebersit nama Akashi terlintas dipikirannya dan ia cukup tahu diri bahwa pemuda itu bahkan tidak akan pernah sampai hati untuk memikirkannya apalagi muncul untuk menolongnya. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya seolah memberi tanda bahwa sang pemuda berambut coklat itu telah mencapai limit.

Masih dikuasai alkohol miliknya, lelaki itu, Ogiwara Shigehiro mendadak naik pitam mendapati pemuda dibawahnya tidak merespon setiap racauan gila darinya. Melayangkan tendangan terakhir ke kepala Furihata yang cukup untuk membuat pandangannya menggelap sesaat sebagai hukuman, lelaki itu pun berdiri menjauh, berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan kemudian menghilang dibalik debaman pintu kamar sembari masih terus meracau tidak jelas. Furihata dalam hati menghela nafas lega. Meski begitu tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia masih disudut sana, meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang memberontak kesakitan, sulit baginya untuk bergerak. Setitik air mata tak kuasa menyeruak menerobos pertahanan Furihata. Diantara rasa takut dan kesedihan mendalam atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, pemuda itu, Furihata Kouki menangis pilu dalam diam. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah nama terus terucap diantara setiap tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat.

" _Akashi. Akashi. Akashi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _=To be continued=_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/N

Thanks! Untuk segala apresiasi yang readers berikan untuk kelangsungan hidup ff author. Semoga cerita kali ini memuaskan dan maaf karena lama meng- _update_ hehehe. Tenang saja chapter tiga sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk update kembali. Jadi dijamin tidak akan terjadi lagi keterlambatan. Sekali lagi terima kasih!

* * *

Silahkan isi daftar hadir di kotak _review_

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena Aku Bukan Dia**

 _ **Story by ocana**_

 _ **Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _Rated : M (Mature content)_

 _Genre : Angsty, romance_

 _Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou – Furihata Kouki_

 _ **-I told u before about the content, so if u don't really like pair on this story my apologize and please go away-**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Decitan sepatu dan suara debum bola basket yang menggema di _gymnasium_ sama sekali tidak membuat fokus kuroko yang kini tengah duduk berpangku tangan di pinggir lapangan terganggu. Pikirannya masih bergelut mengenai kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, hari dimana ketika Akashi dan Furihata menyatakan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hari ketika hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Akashi, yang diam-diam telah lama menempati ruang kosong dihatinya berpacaran dengan kawannya sendiri. Sesungguhnya hari dimana Akashi dan Furihata mengikat hati mereka adalah hari yang telah ditetapkan oleh Kuroko untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang kapten Rakuzan _._ Dan ia cukup yakin bahwa dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Membuat dirinya bagai tertampar kenyataan bahwa cinta pertamanya telah direbut oleh orang lain. Apakah itu adalah kesalahannya yang secara bodoh tidak mengatakan kebenaran akan perasaannya sejak dulu, dan apakah salahnya bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada Akashi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sebanyak apapun ia menyesali tindakannya itu maka sebanyak itu pula kenyataan yang harus ia terima, bahwa Akashi tidak mungkin berpaling padanya. Akashi telah menjadi milik Furihata, dan ia tentu tahu bahwa pemuda yang tengah jatuh cinta tidak mungkin mengalihkan perhatiannya selain pada orang yang ia cintai. Orang bilang cinta pertama tidak akan berhasil, apakah itu benar? Meremas celananya kuat-kuat, meski begitu kenyaataan pahit selalu bisa membuatnya mual. Sedikit terbersit perasaan benci pada Furihata. Tapi tidak, pemuda polos itu tidak salah, tidak pula berdosa. Yang berdosa adalah dirinya yang sejak saat itu mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa masuk diantara mereka. Ia bahkan merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ayolah Kuroko, lupakan dia dan jalani hidup seperti biasanya.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari sebuah lemparan bola basket melesat cepat kearahnya dan sukses menghantam surai _babyblue_ miliknya, membuat kepalanya terhuyung kedepan yang seakan menyadarkannya bahwa ia masih hidup di dunia nyata.

"Oi, Kuroko! Sampai kapan kau mau istirahat? Sampai kiamat, huh?"

Memandang seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan, tidak perlu ditebak pun pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tentu tahu bagwa Kagami lah penyebabnya. Mengambil bola basket yang sempat menggelinding didekatnya. Memutar bola basket itu seperti sedang menimbang, dan terlintas ide yang mungkin bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Mungkin setelah kau dikeluarkan dari _first s_ \- AARGH, ITTE!" Kagami lantas menggelepar dilantai _gym,_ bagaimana pun kekuatan lemparan Kuroko tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Oi Kuroko teme! Kau pikir mukaku apa?! Main meng- _ignite pass kai_ wajahku!"

"Mungkin Kagami _-kun_ akan tahu setelah berkaca"

Urat imajiner berkedut di pelipis Kagami, siapapun pasti bisa melihat bahwa Kagami tengah menahan kesal.

"Kurokoo!"

Secepat kilat Kagami segera mencapit surai _babyblue_ itu dantara lengannya, sementara Kuroko meski dengan wajahnya yang kelewat datar tengah berusaha untuk melawan dan melepaskan diri. Dan semua orang yang ada disana kelewat malas hanya untuk sekedar menghentikan aksi gulat mereka.

"Oi, Furi! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Kagami dan Kuroko yang mendengar pekikan khawatir dari sang _senpai_ berkacamata lantas menghentikan pergulatan mereka sejenak. Disana diambang pintu _gym_ ia bisa melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenal, Furihata Kouki. Pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan langkah sedikit pincang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka-atau lebih tepat sang pelatih, Aida Riko-.

"M-maaf pelatih dan semuanya, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan" Sedikit menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki, Furihata tetap membungkuk. Membuat Aida Riko balas membungkuk kaku, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Furihata _-kun_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Riko menatap keadaan salah satu anak tim nya memelas. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak khawatir, wajah ditutup masker, syal tebal melingkar dilehernya, ditambah cara jalannya yang sedikit terseok tentu semua akan bertanya-tanya.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Furihata sedikit canggung. Tidak hanya sang pelatih yang menatapnya khawatir, semua yang ada disana juga melakukan hal yang sama. Untung Fukuda dan Kawahara belum datang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua.

"Aku flu, kata dokter aku harus banyak istirahat" Memalingkan tatapan matanya kearah lain.

"Lalu kenapa sampai cara jalanmu aneh begitu?" ujar Kagami ingin tahu.

"A-ah, itu-itu karena aku kurang hati-hati jadi begini."

"Mou, Furihata _-kun_ kau selalu saja ceroboh. Kemarin jatuh dari kamar mandi lalu tersandung ditrotoar, sekarang apa lagi?"

"A-ah _E-etto_ Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Haah baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" Mengernyit heran, Aida Riko lantas hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, _Interhigh_ sudah hampir dekat dan bisa-bisa nya ada yang terkena flu. Lagipula ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu, selalu saja ada yang terjadi padanya. Apakah itu perasaannya saja ataukah ada hal lain yang pemuda bersurai coklat itu sembunyikan. Mengapit dagu dengan jari-jarinya, menunjukan _gesture_ seolah sedang berpikir.

"Ano, Riko.."

"Ada apa Teppei?"

"Apakah kau merasa jika Furihata tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"A-ah kau menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja, kupikir aneh jika diwaktu-waktu tertentu Furihata selalu saja ada alasan untuk tidak ikut latihan. Mungkinkah dia sedang ada masalah"

"Entahlah,Teppei. Mungkin saja.."

.

.

.

Kedua langkah kaki dibalut sneakers putih itu berjalan pelan, menyusuri jalanan setapak yang ada di taman pusat kota tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Masuk lebih dalam ke area taman dan duduk dibangku panjang yang berada didekat sebuah air mancur yang ada disana. Wajahnya memerah karena demam. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong kepada sang _senpai_ bahwa ia tengah flu, dia hanya berbohong pada bagian soal kakinya yang sakit dan soal dokter itu saja. Ia tentu tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia telah menghabiskan malam dengan Akashi sehingga mengharuskan ia pulang di pagi buta dan setelahnya ia harus mendapatkan beberapa luka lebam akibat pukulan dari sang paman. Namun entah mengapa ketika melihat wajah khawatir teman-temannya ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah atas kebohongan yang telah ia ucapkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan perasaan teman-temannya, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau membebani teman-temannya dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Lama terduduk dan terbang bersama pikirannya sendiri, Furihata memutuskan untuk melepas maskernya setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal disana . Luka lebam di pipi dan sudut bibir yang robek pun terlihat, menjadi alasan mengapa sang pemuda _browny_ menggunakan masker seharian tadi- yang ia beli ketika hendak berangkat sekolah.

Lampu taman sudah dinyalakan dan hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang masih bertahan disana, entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Berpikir bahwa sang paman mungkin masih berada disana, tremor kembali melanda tubuhnya. Apakah akan terus terperangkap dengan segala kepengecutannya? Terus terpenjara bersama lelaki yang membuat hidupnya menderita, menghancurkannya secara perlahan hingga ia tak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit dan menyerah untuk melepas jeratan itu? Apakah ia harus menunggu saat itu tiba dan menyerahkannya pada takdir?

Tidak.

Meremas celananya kuat, dengan tatapan yang nyaris kosong sebersit keinginan mengakhiri hidup terlintas dipikirannya.

Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyengat bagaikan aliran listrik yang merambati tubuhnya membuatnya sadar. Meremas perutnya sendiri, bagaimana pun ia harus tetap pada kewarasannya. Ia tidak boleh lemah, Akashi tidak suka orang yang lemah. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan seorang yang menjadi alasan untuknya agar terus hidup. Alasan untuknya agar bisa mempertahankan segala kewarasannya untuk tetap bertahan diantara segala kerasnya hidup yang , Akashi Seijuurou. Memikirkan hal itu entah mengapa membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Membayangkan wajah tampannya, ciuman dan sentuhan sang pemuda _crimson_ itu. Sekalipun semalam tadi pemuda itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Namun dengan segala keegoisannya mengartikan segala afeksi yang pemuda itu berikan untuknya adalah sebuah bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta padanya. Ya, ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu itu hanyalah pemikiran konyolnya disela-sela

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, sebulir, dua bulir dan berakhir dengan aliran deras air menyeruak mengalir melalu pipi karamel miliknya. Tangisan dengan isak yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Berusaha untuk mencoba menjadi kuat disela-sela kerapuhan yang sedikit demi sedikit merusak pertahanannya. Menggigit bibirnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika emosi yang meluap-luap menguasai dirinya. Gigitannya semakin kuat, dan tentu semakin dalam luka yang ia torehkan. Seperti dalamnya pahit kehidupan. Seandainya saja, seandainya saja…

"Kalau kau teruskan kau hanya akan menyakitimu sendiri"

Menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat, kedua pupil Furihata melebar.

"A-"

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik berganti menit, menit demi menit berganti jam. Akashi sudah lelah berjam-jam berkecimpung dalam percakapan lingkup ekonomi makro yang ia bahas bersama orang-orang yang bahkan umurnya tiga kali lipat dari umurnya sendiri. Terlebih sejak tadi hingga sekarang pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda bersurai coklat. Apa karena ia mengenakan sepatu coklat hari ini? Pertanyaan bodoh, Akashi mendengus. Seperti mantra, nama Furihata Kouki selalu berdengung ditelinganya dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sejak tadi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan memori mengenai malam yang ia habiskan bersama pemuda itu. Nafasnya memberat, kenapa disaat-saat ini ia memikirkan untuk menghubungi pemuda itu dan secepat kilat mengajaknya melakukan pergulatan panas. Akashi tertawa dengan pemikiran kotornya . Jika seperti ini terus semakin lama posisi Kuroko akan tergerus oleh pemuda _browny_ yang bahkan ia anggap tidak lebih sebagai pemuas nafsunya semata. Sesosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia cintai yang tidak ingin ia lukai dan terlalu pengecut hanya sekedar untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta padanya. Sebagai gantinya ia menerima Furihata Kouki disisinya, ia tidak bersalah, karena nyatanya pemuda itu menerima tawarannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terjerat dengan Furihata. Sesuai rencana awal, ia harus bisa memberikan pelajaran yang baik kepada pemuda yang dengan beraninya menyerahkan tubuh kotor itu padanya. Ia tahu ada yang pemuda itu inginkan darinya. Dan sesuai rencana awal, tidak boleh goyah. Namun semakin keras Akashi mengenyahkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya, maka semakin jelas bayangan-bayangan pergulatan mereka malam itu. Salam perpisahan dari salah satu koleganya membuat Akashi memutuskan untuk segera hengkang dari ruang rapat dan memerintahkan sang supir untuk segera mengantarnya ke hotel.

Sampai dikamar pemuda itu lantas menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang ketika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, tidak peduli jika sisa-sisa pergulatan malam itu belum di bersihkan. Ya, saat ini ia sudah kembali dikamar hotel yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh sejak terakhir kali ia tinggalkan, Ah- ia lupa memanggil _bellboy_ untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Getaran sebuah ponsel berwarna putih diatas meja mengalihkan fokus Akashi. Jemari panjang itu mulai bergerilya diatas _touchscreen_ ponselnya. Menarik sudut bibirnya mengetahui nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

 _ **From : Tetsuya**_

 _Akashi-kun, kau masih di Tokyo?Apa kau sedang sibuk?_

 _ **To : Tetsuya**_

 _Aku tidak sedang sibuk dan aku masih dua hari lagi disini. Ada apa?_

 _ **From : Tetsuya**_

 _Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu kalau Furihata-kun sedang sakit, dan dia baru saja pulang sendirian. Dia tidak memberitahumu?_

Akashi terlalu cerdas untuk mengetahui apa yang hendak dikatakan pemuda yang ada diseberang sana. Secara tidak langsung pemuda itu tengah memerintahnya untuk menjemput Furihata pulang, bagaimanapun saat ini Akashi adalah kekasih pemuda itu dan seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang dikatakan Kuroko.

 _ **To : Tetsuya**_

 _Sayang sekali Kouki tidak menghubungiku seharian ini. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Tetsuya._

 _ **From: Tetsuya**_

 _Doumo.._

Berinhalasi sejenak, sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan Furihata. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan hal tersebut, dia bukan termasuk orang yang akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahui isi pikirannya. Sekalipun untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Terlebih ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia cukup berkontribusi atas keadaan Furihata saat ini. Terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali meletakan ponselnya ketika kedua iris itu tanpa sengaja menangkap bercak putih kemerahan dengan beberapa noda merah yang lebih kecil tercecer disekitarnya. Perasaan acuh tadi lantas lenyap tergantikan denyut nyeri yang menusuk mendalam melingkupi hatinya. Ia, tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, dan Akashi tidak bisa segera menyimpulkan perasaan apa yang melingkupi hatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian siluet-siluet pemuda ramping bersurai coklat dengan wajah menangis menggenggam erat seprai putih muncul dipikirannya. Tapi, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa menangis dan memohon berhenti disaat itu bukanlah pengalaman pertama baginya? Dan kenapa kedua sorot mata iris mungil itu menatap Akashi dengan pandangan ketakutan disertai tremor hebat yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya seolah pemuda itu bukanlah Akashi, orang yang dicintainya? Dan mengapa ia melihat banyak lebam kebiruan menghiasi punggung ramping- nyaris kurus pemuda itu? Akashi tidak bodoh. Sekalipun kobaran nafsu hampir menguasai segala logikanya, pemuda itu tidak akan menghilangkan kewaspadaanya barang se- _mili_ pun. Salah satu jemarinya tanpa ragu terulur menyentuh salah satu bercak merah itu, merasakan bagaimana tanda penyatuan mereka yang telah mengering. Tangannya terkepal kuat, tanpa pikir panjang jemari panjang itu kembali bergerilya diponselnya . Ingin memastikan suatu hal. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kouki.

.

.

.

.

"A-Aomine-san?"

"Yoi. _Cihuahua_ kenapa kau disini heh? dan- Ah! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai _dark blue_ itu menghampiri Furihata, pandangan kedua iris yang senada dengan surainya itu menatap sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak begitu perduli, namun rasa penasaran yang besar membuat Aomine tak bisa tinggal diam. Menyadari hal itu membuat Furihata sedikit-sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, namun malah membuat sang penyapa gencar mengikuti kemana kepala surai itu bergerak menghindar.

"A-ah, ini tidak apa-apa hanya kecelakaan ke-kecil" Ujar Furihata tergagap, kedua irisnya bahkan tidak menatap sang lawan bicara yang ada didepannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Hal seperti itu tentu saja hanya manusia yang bisa melakukannya!" Nada bicara pemuda semampai itu naik satu oktaf, dan Furihata bisa menangkap nada khawatir yang terselip disana.

" Maaf Aomine-san sepertinya aku harus pergi"

Furihata lantas segera berdiri, hendak menyingkir dari hadapan Aomine ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang hebat menyerang perutnya. Rasa sakit yang mampu menghentikan niatannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, membuat salah satu alis Aomine terangkat menyadari gelagat aneh pemuda didepannya. Tubuhnya pun limbung dan kemudian ditangkap sang _Ace_ Touou.

"Oi, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar pemuda _dim_ itu khawatir sembari sesekali mengguncang tubuh kecil Furihata. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu adalah teman dari rekan satu tim nya Kuroko, dan Aomine merasa bertanggung jawab atas itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Aomine-san, terimakasih atas perhatianmu tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi"

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau-"

"Tolong jangan ganggu Furihata _-kun_ , Aomine _-kun_ "

Tambahan sufiks yang familiar membuat Aomine menoleh. Ia tidak terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda bersurai _babyblue_ berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan Furihata.

"Ah, Tetsu. Tenang, aku tidak berencana mengganggunya _kok_ " Ujar Aomine seolah melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Furihata satu menit yang lalu.

"Tapi tampangmu tidak terlihat demikian" Masih berdiri barang dua meter dari dua sosok yang hendak ia bicara, Kuroko berkata datar sedatar seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu lantas memutuskan untuk memotong jarak diantara mereka. Furihata sendiri masih disana, menunduk takut menatap wajah teman se-tim nya.

"Apa yang salah dengan tampangku? Memang sudah begini dari lahir" Menambah volume suaranya, Aomine terdengar seperti sedang kesal. Urat imajiner tercetak dipelipisnya.

"Justru karena itu, Aomine _-kun_ -Furihata- _kun_?! Ada apa dengan wajamu?" kedua manik biru selaras dengan surai-surai halus miliknya itu menatap Furihata khawatir, membuat Furihata semakin menunduk dibuatnya. Bagaimana pun Furihata adalah temannya, dan masalah percintaan tentu tidak mempengaruhi kadar perhatiannya pada pemuda _browny_ itu.

"Itu dia yang sejak tadi aku tanyakan, dasar"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa yang melakukannya? Tolong jawab aku Furihata- _kun_?!" mencoba menyentuh salah satu luka di sudut bibirnya, namun Furihata malah menepis tangan itu kasar bahkan sebelum kuroko sempat menyentuhnya. Membuat pemuda _babyblue_ itu tersentak. Furihata sendiri memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya, namun tarikan disalah satu lengan menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Daiki"

Belum selesai dari rasa terkejutnya sebuah suara berat yang cukup familiar membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Daiki"

"Akashi?" Baik Furihata,Kuroko, maupun Aomine mengalihkan sepasang iris mereka kearah dimana suara berat khas seseorang yang familiar itu berasal, sorot mata Aomine menunjukan keterkejutan yang sama ditunjukan oleh pemuda bersurai coklat yang salah satu lengannya saat ini sedang ia tahan.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu Daiki, tapi aku ada urusan dengannya"

Akashi menatap Aomine datar, sekilas pandangannya tertuju pada Furihata kemudian pada Kuroko.

"Haah, Baiklah aku mengerti" Memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Aomine pun melepas genggamannya pada Furihata. Ia tidak mau ikut campur lebih lama.

"Ayo, Kouki"

Membantu pemuda itu berdiri, Akashi mengambil alih sepenuhnya kendali atas Furihata. Mengabaikan tatapan keheranan Aomine yang sedari tadi ia layangkan padanya. Akashi meraih pinggang pemuda ramping yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, memilih untuk meraih tas selempang Furihata dan membawakannya. Tanpa Akashi sadari, perhatian kecil itu membuat hati Furihata berdesir dan disaat bersamaan membuat jantung pemuda berusrai _babyblue_ berdenyut nyeri. Bagaimanapun perhatian kecil yang ditunjukan Akashi adalah hal yang paling diimpikan Kuroko seumur hidupnya, dan Kuroko hanya bisa melihat bagaimana punggung itu terus menjauh darinya. Karena saat ini yang dipikirkan Akashi hanyalah Furihata, kekasihnya.

Akashi membuka pintu disisi bangku kemudi, membantu sang kekasih untuk dengan nyaman duduk di jok mobilnya, dan selanjutnya ia sendiri mendudukan diri dibalik bangku kemudi.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu" Titah Akashi kepada pemuda disampingnya, meski takut-takut namun pemuda dengan iris mungil ibarat biji semangka itu tetap mencicit menjawab.

"Cepat"

" _H-Hai'"_

Dengan takut-takut Kouki memasang sabuk pengamannya cepat, setelahnya suara deru mesin mobil dan gerakan kasar memindah gigi kemudi menyadarkan Furihata bahwa pemuda disampingnya ini tengah marah. Mungkin Akashi tidak mengetahui, bahwa meski belum lama mereka bersama Furihata bisa melihat bagaimana kedua alis itu mengkerut beberapa mili lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Deru mesin mobil yang memecah jalanan dan suasana canggung diantara mereka entah mengapa membuat dua pemuda itu jengah, namun meski begitu tidak ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Furihata sebenarnya ingin memainkan ponselnya, sekedar membunuh waktu. Tetapi tadi Akashi melempar tas selempang putihnya ke belakang dan Furihata tidak cukup berani untuk bergerak mengambilnya. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada segala hiruk pikuk yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia dan Akashi tengah terisolasi dari luar sana. Sebentar-sebentar pemuda itu menyusut ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Furihata memandang Akashi seolah meminta ijin untuk mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ yang teronggok diatas _dashboard_ mobil miliknya. Akashi menggerakan dagunya, memberi _gesture_ menunjuk.

"Akashi, kita mau kemana?"

Nada bicaranya terdengar hati-hati, dan Akashi mendengus mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu masih pengecut seperti biasanya. Tidak menjawab, sang pemuda _crimson_ hanya terus fokus dengan jalan didepannya. Genggamannya pada stir mobil mengerat, menyadari bahwa ada luka baru ditubuh pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya dan berkata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kenapa ia harus perduli? _cih_

"M-maaf, Akashi Jalan menuju rumahku sebenarnya sudah lewat dari tadi. " Cicit Furihata pelan, seolah ingatan akan titah Akashi untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depan menguap begitu saja di otaknya yang nyaris kosong-bagi Akashi. Orang bilang terlalu sering berhubungan _sex_ membuat daya pikirmu menurun, sesering itukah pemuda itu melakukannya?

"K-kalau pulang terlalu malam, pamanku bisa marah"

Membuang nafasnya kasar, Akashi benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Apa kau bodoh atau dungu?"

Itu adalah pernyataan. Mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya ketika pemuda disampingnya membuka suara. Dari nada suara yang dikeluarkan dan geraman yang ia tahan Furihata tahu bahwa bahwa Akashi tengah sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya .

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi, dan disana. Kau. Harus melaporkan perbuatan keparat _itu_ " Akashi menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam.

Kedua bola matanya melebar. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa tahu, Furihata tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa keparat yang dimaksud Akashi. Akashi mengetahui tentang dirinya? Tentang semuanya? Apakah mungkin Akashi akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi? Ia, tidak bisa melakukan itu. Selain Akashi tentu semua orang akan tahu, mereka akan tahu betapa kotor dirinya. Semua orang yang ia sayangi, apakah satu persatu akan meninggalkan dirinya? Ia, tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Tubuh itu mulai bergetar, secara tiba-tiba aliran keringat dingin memanjiri tubuhnya yang secara berkebalikan bersuhu tinggi, pandangan menggelap. Hiperbolis mengimajikan tentang bagaimana pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Seolah cahaya redup dari sebuah lilin yang mengibaratkan harapan dan kewarasannya mengecil, terus mengecil dan menghilang menyisakan sebuah ruang kosong dengan Furihata disebuah sudut dan siluet punggung orang-orang dengan senyum mengerikan menjauh darinya. Dan yang paling mengerikan, ia melihat Akashi berjalan menjauh darinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

Akashi orang yang dicintainya akan menjauh, satu-satunya yang menjadi harapan hidupnya, menjauh? Cukup! Ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal oleh kedua orangtua yang ia sayangi, Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat orang yang ia sayangi menghilang darinya. Meninggalkannya sendiri didalam kesepian yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak mau. Tidak! Tidak!

"Tidak!"

Pekikan itu lantas membuat kedua iris pemuda _crimson_ itu sesaat mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Berhenti!"

Pemuda itu berteriak. Tangannya lantas menggapai gagang pintu berusaha keras membukanya dan Akashi melotot melihat bagaimana pemuda itu memukul-mukul jendela kaca, mencoba membukanya meski mobil tengah melaju kencang. Namun sebanyak apapun pemuda itu mencoba pintu itu tidak akan terbuka. Akashi telah menguncinya secara otomatis.

"Kouki, berhenti! Itu berbahaya!"

Furihata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Akashi. Tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Akashi lantas menepikan mobil, berhenti tepat dihilir sungai yang sepi. Rumput-rumput ilalang yang tinggi menjulang tumbuh subur disepanjang jalan. Ini jalan alternatif dan waktu hampir menunjukan pukul delapan malam, tentu tidak ada orang selain mereka disana. Mesin berhenti, lantas pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Furihata keluar, membuat Akashi kelimpungan dan mengejarnya.

"Kouki! Furihata Kouki!"

Dengan langkah yang tertatih, pemuda itu tetap memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi serta merta menulikan panggilan orang yang ia cintai dan tas selempang yang ia tinggalkan. Tidak peduli kemana ia akan terus berjalan, akal sehat yang menghianatinya memosi untuk segera menjauh dari Akashi.

Akashi menyusul pemuda itu, meraih bahunya mencoba menghentikan namun alih-alih berbalik pemuda bersurai sewarna coklat tanah tempatnya berpijak itu tanpa ragu air yang mendidih, Akashi bisa merasakan sengatan panas ditangannya. Dan dengan kejeniusannya ia menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Kouki!"

Terus berjalan tanpa mencerna apapun yang dikatakan pemuda _crimson_ yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dari belakang, Kouki benar-benar dilanda ketakutan. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh imaji-imaji liarnya yang bahkan jika dinalar oleh akal sehat tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Tapi tahu apa Akashi yang saat ini masih gencar mengikuti Furihata tanpa tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Terus melangkah, ceroboh tidak menyadari jika salah satu tali sepatunya terlepas terinjak dan menyebabkan pemuda _browny_ itu jatuh terjerembab. Dan pemuda yang sadar betul telah mencapai batasnya itu sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membangunkan diri. Tenaganya habis dilibas penyakit dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Kouki?"

Berjalan cepat, Akashi mendekat kearah sang kekasih. Dengan sigap membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit, Furihata sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melontarkan protes. Nafasnya memburu dengan bibir pucat bergetar dan wajah semerah _crimson_ Akashi yang kini bergoyang seirama dengan gesturnya menghentak Furihata. Badannya yang sepanas bara api membuat detak jantung Akashi berakselerasi, saat ini ia tidak malu jika harus mengakui bahwa ia khawatir dengan pemuda itu sekarang. Saat ini juga. Secepat kilat, mengangkat tubuh Furihata dan memasukannya dalam mobil. Akashi menginjak penuh pedal gas, mengemudi seperti orang gila berpikir seakan dunianya bergantung pada seberapa cepat mobilnya melaju.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak _tan_ itu terbuka, menampilkan kedua iris yang nyaris familiar oleh pemuda _crimson_ yang saat ini tengah mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Furihata terbaring. Iris heterokrom Akashi menatap entitas itu tanpa berkedip-nyaris mendelik berbanding dengan sang pemuda yang hanya bisa menatap sayu kearah Akashi. Dari gestur yang ditunjukan Furihata, Akashi tahu pemuda itu meminta penjelasan. Selang infus, masker oksigen, dan terakhir yang ia sebutkan lantas mendekat dan mendudukan diri diranjangnya, mengelus surai kecoklatan miliknya lembut. Mengingatkan akan sentuhan sayang dari ayahnya.

Ah- Furihata merindukannya.

"Kau pingsan karena flu berat dan lambungmu terluka parah, tapi tenang saja dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja setelah banyak istirahat" Penjelasan mendetail Akashi seakan menjawab kebingungan Furihata, meski ada bagian mengenai syok psikologis yang ia abaikan. Dan tentu ia tidak akan menyampaikannya. Dokter berkata bahwa proses penyembuhan Furihata bergantung pada kesembuhan psikologisnya, dan Akashi tentu akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuknya. Untuk saat ini.

Benarkah?

Namun ingatan atas segala hal yang menghilangkan kerasionalitasan pemuda _browny_ itu membuatnya bergerak gelisah, meski begitu tubuh Furihata yang lemah tidak akan cukup untuk melakukan gerakan yang berarti.

"Ssh, sekarang kita sedang ada diapartemenku dan menyewa dokter untuk merawatmu. Tidak dirumah sakit, atau kantor polisi"Akashi menggenggam tangan sang kekasih, "Aku tahu perasaanmu jadi aku memilih membawamu kesini." Akashi mencium kening pemuda itu, mencoba menenangkan. Dan seperti sebuah mantra, secara perlahan tubuh itu tidak lagi menegang kaku seperti sebelumnya.

Akashi Saat ini jelas sadar. Afeksi-afeksi khusus dan empati yang terang-terangan ia tunjukan kepada pemuda itu bukan tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa ingin menolong seseorang yang telah menjadi korban kekerasan seksual, fisik, dan psikis kalau boleh ia tambahkan. Akashi juga sadar, ketika jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan terasa nyeri, serta bagaimana sistem respirasinya yang kocar-kacir mengetahui kenyataan yang ia cari-cari mengenai Furihata. Furihata Kouki hanyalah pemuda yang kebingungan dan putusasa. Dia hanyalah pemuda yang melakukan apa saja hanya demi orang yang ia cintai, orang yang ia jadikan sandaran, dan orang yang ia jadikan pijakan dimana segala realitas akan kejamnya dunia terus mendera jiwanya. Dan Furihata Kouki tidaklah salah jika ia bahkan sampai mengorbankan kesuciannya hanya untuk membuat orang yang ia cintai bisa terus berada disisinya . Dan Akashi, orang yang ia cintai menjadi tempat perlabuhan terakhirnya diantara keputuus-asaanya mencari-cari sosok itu. Sosok yang kuat, yang tidak goyah, dan dengan berlatar belakang anak dari seorang pebisnis internasional pemegang kendali terbesar atas sistem ekonomi di jepang tentu bisa melindunginya dari ancamana apapun. Namun seperti orang brengsek pemuda itu memperlakukan Furihata tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur yang hanya bisa memuaskan nafsu birahinya. Seorang pelacur pengganti sosok lain yang ia cintai. Ia menjijikan. Bahkan disaat pemuda yang kini ada didepannya sedang membutuhkan dirinya, ia membayangkan sosok lain yang menyorot pedih kearahnya. Sosok beraura tipis yang menatapnya sendu ketika ia menggiring sosok lain pemuda bersurai senada tanah dibumi. Sosok Kuroko yang seolah menangis ketika dengan mudahnya ia meraih pinggang Furihata-nya mesra, mengucapkan nada-nada lembut yang menenangkan, dan kemudian melewatinya seolah mengabaikan sosok pemuda itu. Kepala pemuda itu berdenyut nyeri, hatinya dilanda kebingungan. Haruskah ia memilih? Tetsuya seseorang yang telah lama mengisi hatinya? Ataukah Kouki yang saat ini sangat membutuhkan dirinya?

"A-Akashi…"

Pemuda _crimson_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kouki yang menatapnya dengan sorot sendu. Akashi meraih salah satu tangan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya erat seolah memberinya kekuatan. Disela-sela kesadarannya , Furihata berkata lirih. Meski begitu Akashi tentu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku—"

Dan Akashi hanya bisa terdiam. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, membuat pikirannya kosong untuk sesaat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi. Ketika dokter dan dua perawat yang biasa merawat Kouki datang lalu memekik mendapati darah yang menyeruak keluar terlampau banyak dari mulut pemuda itu. Bagaimana dokter itu berteriak menyuruh Akashi untuk menjauh, dan ia benar-benar seperti boneka kosong saat itu yang menjauh tanpa pikir panjang. Menatap dari sudut ruangan seperti orang bodoh ketika dokter dan perawat-perawat itu mengutak-atik tubuh Kouki yang mengejang hebat diatas ranjang. Sekelebat ingatan mengenai ibunya yang telah tiada menyeruak. Apakah pemuda itu akan bernasib sama dengan sang ibu?

Tatapan kosongnya menghilang, kini kedua irisnya sepenuhnya menatap kearah Furihata.

' _Kumohon, bertahanlah…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N

Maaf semuanya kalau lama sekali update nya. Biasa author itu kalau nulis suka _moody_ jadi mohon untuk dimaklumi. Hehe. Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Apakah akan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah berakhir sedih? Ataukah berakhir nggantung? Silahkan _review_ dan isi dengan komentar kalian…

 _Thank you and, see you next chapter!_


End file.
